Class Trip Vongola Style
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi (17) selalu mengatakan kalau teman-temannya sangat baik padanya saat berbicara dengan Nonno. Bagaimana jika dengan bantuan 'reboyama'-sensei, Nonno meminta semua teman sekelas Tsuna untuk datang ke Italia? / "-aku hanya ingin menikmati Tsunayoshiku sendiri untuk saat ini." / 6927, D18, 8059.


"Reborn…"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemuda berambut cokelat yang tahun ini berusia 17 tahun tampak menatap tutornya yang tampak hanya berdiri dan menatapnya. Menghela nafas, ia tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi empuk yang ada di belakangnya sambil melihat secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk cepat mengeluh seperti itu dame-Tsuna," dan sebuah tendangan dari anak berusia 5 tahun itu membuat pemuda ini mengaduh.

"Tentu saja aku mengeluh, kenapa kau mengundang teman-temanku untuk ke Italia dan menyamar sebagai Reboyama lagi! Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa sampai Gokudera-kun dan juga Yamamoto-kun tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah KAU," Tsuna tampak frustasi dengan keadaan didepannya.

Ya, semuanya berawal dari beberapa minggu yang lalu—

**.**

**Class Trip Vongola Style**

**Genre : **Friendship/Family

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, XS, B26, dkk dsb dll

**Warning : **Shounen Ai, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Good!Mochida, dkk

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**.**

**Chapter 1, Invitation**

**.**

Pagi itu, kegiatan yang sama terjadi di SMA Namimori. Dimana semua siswa tampak mengikuti pelajaran dengan 'cukup' khusyuk. Dengan beberapa diantara mereka tidak tertarik karena terbilang siswa jenius (Gokudera Hayato) dan seseorang yang tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran itu karena mengantuk dan tertidur (Yamamoto Takeshi).

Sawada Tsunayoshi, _wanna-be_ Neo Vongola Primo juga termasuk dalam kelas bertuliskan 2-D bersama dengan tiga guardiannya. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan juga Chrome Dokuro. Tentu statusnya sebagai calon dari penerus kelompok mafia—atau lebih terkenal di dunia sebagai perusahaan berbasis multi talenta yang bergerak hampir di semua bidang—dirahasiakan hingga sekarang.

Vongola Nonno memberikannya kebebasan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, dan ia akan dilantik pada saat usianya 17 tahun. Yang itu artinya, Tsuna—mau tidak mau—akan dilantik menjadi Neo Vongola Primo dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

"Selamat pagi murid 2-D," Tsuna tampak menoleh melihat dan mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Pria berambut pirang dengan mata cokelat dan juga tattoo api biru tampak membuka pintu geser itu dan tersenyum 100 Watt pada anak-anak di kelas itu, "maaf mengganggu jam belajar kalian."

Tentu saja itu adalah Dino Cavallone—sang boss mafia aliansi terdekat Vongola, dan juga wali kelas dari kelas Tsuna—dengan alasan untuk membantu keamanan dari calon pemimpin itu yang membuatnya menjadi guru LAGI di sekolah itu.

"Dino-sensei, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada pengumuman yang harus dikatakan, dan aku membawa seseorang yang akan menjelaskannya," Tsuna tidak perlu sebuah intuisi untuk menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Dan matanya sudah menatap kakak angkatnya itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh curiga, sementara yang dimaksud tampak pura-pura tidak sadar meskipun keringat dingin saat ini bercucuran.

"Silahkan Reboyama-sensei—" dan mendengar satu nama itu, Tsuna tampak menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Disana, tampak berdiri balita berusia 5 tahun yang tampak berpenampilan seperti seorang guru.

"Ciaosuu, namaku adalah Reboyama-sensei. Sebagian dari kalian sudah mengetahui tentangku, meskipun kalian mungkin tidak pernah melihatku di SMA Namimori, aku memberikan pengumuman ini atas nama kepala sekolah."

'_Yang kutebak terjadi sesuatu dan berkaitan dengannya,' _Tsuna tampak menggerutu dan menatap kearah Reborn yang menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyuman seolah ia tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh Tsuna.

"Kalian tahu jika selama ini SMA Namimori selalu mengadakan study tour setiap tahun bukan?" Dan semua murid tampak mengangguk namun sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Paling hanya pergi ke Osaka, Tokyo, atau Hokkaido."

"Kemarin bahkan hanya pergi ke Kokuyou saja."

Dan beberapa perkataan menunjukkan kalau semua siswa sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pengumuman tentang _study tour _itu.

"Memang, dan sepertinya dengan kerja sama dari orang-orang yang kukenal—sekolah memutuskan membuat sedikit perubahan," Tsuna tidak suka seringai dari Reborn yang menurutnya mengandung sesuatu yang tidak baik, "tahun ini sekolah akan mengadakan study tour ke Italia. Dengan bantuan dana dari Vongola _Corp._

Dan saat itu juga Tsuna sekali lagi membenturkan kepalanya diantara hiruk pikuk siswa siswi yang senang dengan itu. Sementara Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto hanya diam menatap Tsuna yang tampak frustasi.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna menatap lemas Gokudera yang tampak menatapnya dengan serius. Dalam hati, ia ingin Gokudera mengatakan kalau itu adalah ide yang buruk. Tetapi, "sepertinya kita harus setuju dengan perkataan Reboyama, meskipun sampai sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana ia bisa berhubungan dengan Vongola."

Dan Yamamoto mengiyakan.

'—_dan sampai sekarang kalian belum sadar kalau itu Reborn?!_'

**.**

"Kau tahu kalau Italia benar-benar tempat yang tidak aman bukan? Terutama di kawasan Vongola," Tsuna tampak meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menatap malas kearah Reborn, "kenapa kau tidak pernah membuat hidupku tenang lebih lama?"

"Jangan mengeluh, ini bukan permintaanku tetapi permintaan dari _Kyuudaime_."

"Jii-chan?" Belum sempat Reborn menjawab, Handphone Tsuna tampak berbunyi dan seolah mengetahui sedang dibicarakan, itu adalah telpon dari Kyuudaime Vongola—Timoteo, "selamat malamjii-chan."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu," suara Timoteo tampak terdengar lembut seperti biasa dan ramah, "mungkin Reborn sudah memberitahumu tentang kunjungan ke Italia. Dan aku yakin kalau sebenarnya kau tidak setuju dengan itu," Tsuna hanya mengangguk meskipun ia tahu Timoteo tidak melihatnya.

"Maaf kalau aku seenaknya, tetapi aku hanya ingin melihat teman-temanmu yang sudah sangat baik denganmu selama ini," Tsuna tampak terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan memucat. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya—kalau ia masih dianggap sebagai dame-Tsuna.

Dan tentu itu berarti pem_bully_an dan juga ejekan masih ia dapatkan di sekolah. Tetapi, kalau sampai Nonno mengetahui kalau 'cucu'nya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu—mereka akan melihat kenapa orang seramah Timoteo menjadi seorang boss mafia.

"A—ahaha… ti—tidak apa jii-chan, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu," Tsuna tertawa gugup dan tampak menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, "uhum—" ia mengangguk mendengar perkataan Timoteo, beberapa anggukan sebelum mereka mengakhiri perbincangan.

…

"Jadi, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Aku mengerti—" Tsuna hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara ledakan tampak terdengar, ia bisa membedakan apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak. Dan ia hanya bisa memijat keningnya, "apa yang lebih buruk daripada ini aku tidak akan bisa membayangkannya lagi."

Dan Tsuna berdiri, berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan kerja markas cabang Vongola di Namimori. Tidak menangkap sebuah seringai tipis yang ditunjukkan oleh Reborn.

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Maa, karena kau terlihat lelah dengan laporan itu aku hanya memberikanmu sedikit energi."

"Tidak perlu! TERIMA KASIH!"

Dan perdebatan dari dua orang guardian itu yang dilihat oleh Tsuna saat ia turun (ruang kerjanya berada di lantai dua) dan berada di ruang santai. Wajah Gokudera yang lebih tua dari warna rambut G, Tsuna sudah tahu dan mengerti apa yang terjadi tanpa mengandalkan intuisinya.

"Takeshi, sebaiknya jangan membangunkan Hayato dengan menciumnya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau melakukannya bukan?" Laporan yang menumpuk, "dan Hayato, aku harap—ehm—kau tidak meledakkan apapun lagi karena laporanku sudah sangat menumpuk bahkan sebelum aku menjadi boss…"

"Ma—maafkan aku _Juudaime_!"

"Maa, itu karena Hayato sangat manis—aku tidak bisa menahan diri," Yamamoto tampak tertawa dan menggaruk leher belakangnya. Sementara yang dibicarakan, wajahnya tampak memerah—lebih daripada sebelumnya.

"YA-KYU-BA-KKA!" Dan ledakan kembali terjadi. Tsuna tampak menatap dengan tatapan datar—benar-benar tidak ada tenaga bahkan untuk melerai mereka.

"Kalau kau membiarkan mereka—"

"Aku tahu, aku akan mengerjakannya Reborn—aku akan kembali ke ruanganku sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan semuanya," Tsuna menghela nafas dan berbalik meninggalkan kedua guardiannya dan Reborn yang diam menatapnya sebelum menampakkan seringai tipis.

"Tenang saja, Rokudo Mukuro akan ikut—toh ia juga guardian Vongola," Tsuna tampak menatap Reborn hampir mematahkan lehernya karena memutar lehernya dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan menatap Reborn dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ba—bagaimana—"

"Karena aku adalah aku dame-Tsuna, dan kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu," dan Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya sebelum berjalan melewati Tsuna yang tampak membatu sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

**.**

"_Kufufu, jadi Arcobaleno itu tahu tentang kita?_" Tsuna tampak berada di kamarnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang tentu saja kalian tahu siapa. Menghela nafas, ia dan Mukuro adalah sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan setelah pertarungan arcobaleno. Tentu mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka, meskipun sebenarnya Reborn dan yang lainnya—tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna dan Mukuro—sudah curiga dengan hubungan mereka.

"Yah, Reborn dan rahasianya—yang lebih penting kukira kau akan berada di Alaska hingga bulan depan?" Walaupun mereka semua belum resmi menjadi boss dan guardian Vongola, namun beberapa misi sudah mereka jalankan untuk membiasakan diri dengan dunia mafia.

"Oya~ aku sudah menyelesaikannya—kau tidak berfikir kalau aku akan melewatkan kesenangan ini bukan?"

"Kesenangan?" dan suara 'ops' halus hampir tidak terdengar oleh Tsuna dari Mukuro. Ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh Mukuro—dan ia tahu itu, "kau tidak merencanakan—ah tidak, kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu dibelakangku bukan?"

"Kufufufu~ kau tidak percaya padaku Tsunayoshi?"

"Tidak jika kau sudah memperpanjang tawamu itu Mukuro—" Tsuna tampak menghela nafas dan mendengarkan Mukuro yang terdiam disebrang sana.

"Oya—sepertinya masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, dan ini sudah sangat malam di Jepang—selamat tidur Tuna-Fishku~" Mukuro yang tampaknya sedang menghindar dari sesuatu tampak segera mematikan handphonenya sebelum Tsuna bertanya lebih lanjut.

…

"Ada yang aneh…"

**.**

"A—ada apa Juudaime?"

Tsuna menatap Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang berada di depannya. Kelas yang ricuh karena _class trip _tampak tidak menghiraukan ketiganya. Termasuk Tsuna yang menatap tajam kearah dua orang guardiannya yang tampak gugup melihatnya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"M—Maa, untuk apa Tsuna—kami sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Benar bukan Hayato?" Yamamoto tampak merangkul bahu Gokudera yang tersenyum namun tangannya mencubit lengan Yamamoto, menyuruhnya untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Yakyuu Bakka Juudaime—kau tidak perlu khawatir pada kami. Sebaiknya anda persiapkan keberangkatan anda saja," Tsuna tampak menatap Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan, namun sepertinya semua orang yang ia kenal berkomplot untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Tsuna.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna menatap kearah Osamu yang menghampirinya, "bahkan bahasa inggrispun kau sama sekali tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika kau tersesat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingat?"

"Hahaha, aku bertaruh kalau dame-Tsuna tertinggal bus kita tidak akan menyadarinya. Ia sama sekali tidak penting bukan," dan salah satu siswa lainnya tampak tertawa dan menatap Tsuna yang hanya diam dan menunduk gugup.

"Teme—"

"Baiklah, jam masuk sudah dimulai apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Dino tampak masuk dan menatap kearah semua siswa kelas 2-D itu. Jujur ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman Tsuna tadi, tetapi ia tidak melakukan apapun, "baiklah, untuk keperluan dari _study tour _ini, kita akan belajar bahasa Italia mulai hari ini pada pelajaranku."

"Sensei," Dino menoleh pada salah satu siswi yang tampak mengangkat tangan, "bagaimana dengan paspor dan juga visa yang dibutuhkan?"

"Tenang saja, kalian tahu Vongola dan—pengaruhnya dalam pemerintahan. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh mereka."

"Diatur bagaimana dengan tanda tangan—"

"Sudah diatur, ala Vongola—" Dino sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagaimana Reborn dan Nonno sampai bisa mengatur semua itu. Namun, tentu saja itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia internal dari Vongola Nonno dan Assasin terbaik itu, "—oh, dan akan ada beberapa orang dari kelas lain yang dipilih untuk mewakili kelas mereka."

"Kenapa hanya kelas ini saja yang harus datang bersama?"

'_Karena Vongola Decimo yang menjadi tuan rumah kalian ada disini—'_ namun Dino tampak menelan mentah-mentah perkataannya, "—keberuntungan? Dari undian."

Mungkin alasan yang simple dan susah dipercaya—namun sepertinya semua orang termakan oleh alasan itu.

"Baiklah dari kelas 1-A—" Dino menyebutkan nama-nama yang disebut disana, "—lalu untuk kelas 3-A adalah Mochida Kensuke, kelas 3-B Sasagawa Ryouhei, kelas 3-C Rokudo Mukuro—dan sebelum semua orang yang tahu Rokudo-kun sedang izin meski aku tidak tahu darimana, ia sudah mengkonfimasi jika ia bisa ikut dalam acara ini. Lalu untuk kelas 3-D, Kyo—maksudku Hibari Kyouya."

Dino terbiasa hanya memanggil Kyouya pada muridnya itu. Mendengar nama terakhir, semua siswa dan siswi tampak memucat. Bagaimana bisa disebut liburan jika ada sang Perfek bersama dengan mereka?

Lalu bagaimana ceritanya Mukuro berada di satu sekolah yang sama?

Tentu karena ada Tsuna—namun itu alasan yang rahasia—dan karena alasan ia ingin bersama dengan Chrome, tugasnya sebagai guardian—setelah ia setuju menjadi salah satu Mist Guardian Vongola. Tetapi tentu saja alasan pertama yang paling benar.

Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Rokudo Mukuro cukup populer di Namimori. Bahkan Klub Fansnya yang sama seperti Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga sudah terbentuk. Dan psst—sepertinya, tiga tahun sudah merubah penampilan seorang Hibari Kyouya, hingga beberapa siswi membuat klub fansnya juga—secara diam-diam.

Dan membuat kesal seseorang nun jauh disana—ah tidak, cukup dekat untuk dilihat sekarang.

"Baiklah, pengumuman sudah selesai—sekarang kita mulai pelajaran bahasa Italia kita. Akan ada pre test sebelum kita pergi ke Italia bulan depan," dan beberapa siswa menggerutu pelan.

**.**

"AKU TERLAMBAAAT! REBORN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!" Tsuna tampak panik saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 8.45 sementara pesawat yang akan membawanya dan yang lain berangkat pukul 09.00. Dengan segera mengambil pakaian ganti dan membawa tas berisi perlengkapannya, ia berlari ke bawah.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi!" Tsuna yang terburu-buru memakan sarapannya tampak mengambil sepotong roti namun dengan segera berhenti melihat tempat itu kosong, "—are? Dimana Reborn, Fuuta, Lambo, dan I-Pin?"

Hanya ada Bianchi disana.

"Sepertinya Reborn-kun sudah pergi duluan dan mereka ikut dengannya," Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop _dan berfikir benar-benar buruk. Reborn merencanakan sesuatu, dan ia tahu itu bukan hal yang bagus, "ara—titipkan salamku untuk Nonno dan yang lainnya~"

Tsuna tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu ibunya tentang Vongola dan mafia. Namun, yang mengejutkan adalah Nana tahu tentang itu semua semenjak Timoteo datang ke rumah saat Tsuna kecil.

Ia hanya berfikir jika Iemitsu merahasiakan itu karena alasan keselamatan—dan itu membuat Iemitsu terharu dan berjanji akan datang dan mengunjungi Jepang setiap bulan. Yang syukurnya ditepati olehnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Dan ia segera keluar dari rumah, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh sebuah Limo di depan rumahnya.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna tampak menatap seseorang yang keluar dari mobil limo besar itu. Seorang berpakaian seperti _Man in Black _itu ia kenal sebagai salah satu pengawal dari Vongola, "—A-Alesandro?"

"Shodaime, kami akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke bandara," Tsuna tampak terdiam dan menatapnya, "guardian anda sudah menunggu di dalam."

Dan seolah menjawab perkataan dari Alesandro, tampak kaca belakang mobil terbuka dan menunjukkan Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan semua guardian bahkan Hibari berada disana—namun tidak ada Mukuro.

"Ayo cepat Juudaime, kita bisa terlambat!"

"Ha—Hai," Tsuna segera bergegas dan masuk ke Limo, "ka—kalian juga terlambat?"

"Begitulah, tetapi beruntung Limo sudah sampai di depan pintu—" Yamamoto tampak menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna saat sang pengawal menutup pintu limo. Mobil melaju kencang, dan beberapa perbincangan terdengar disana.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Reborn tidak membangunkanku karena alasan ini—" Tsuna bergumam dan tampak memikirkan semuanya sementara Gokudera dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan masing-masing, "Hayato—" Gokudera menoleh pada Tsuna, "—kau tahu yang lain pergi menggunakan apa?"

"Huh? Yang kudengar dari Bronco itu, mereka pergi menggunakan bus biasa?"

Dan Tsuna terdiam—membatu. Jika ia sampai di bandara dengan Limo, dan yang lainnya sampai dengan menggunakan bus biasa, artinya—tidak akan mungkin kedatangan mereka tidak mencolok. Dan Reborn pasti juga mengatur transportasi ini yang artinya, ini adalah rencananya.

"HIEEE!"

**.**

"Apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Dino yang menjadi pemimpin tur tampak melihat semua siswa di depan bandara. Selain Dino, Haru, Kyoko, dan juga Mochida, semua orang yang mengenal baik Tsuna belum datang. Kenapa Mochida disebut? Bukan—bukan karena ia salah satu pem_bully _Tsuna yang akan mendapatkan pelajaran, namun lebih karena Mochida adalah salah satu anggota Vongola.

Setelah mereka lulus SMP, sepertinya Tsuna—dibantu oleh Vongola—menolong Mochida dan keluarganya. Entah bagaimana, sehingga pada akhirnya Mochida mengetahui siapa Tsuna, dan memutuskan untuk bekerja untuknya.

Meskipun bukan seorang guardian, namun selama 2 tahun bersama dengannya cukup membuat Tsuna mempercayainya. Dan kemampuannya yang diasah selama 2 tahun—dengan basic seorang kapten kendo membuatnya cukup berguna.

"Sensei, dame-Tsuna dan juga teman-temannya belum datang. Hibari-san, Rokudo-san, dan Sasagawa-senpai juga belum—" salah satu siswi tampak menjawab pertanyaan Dino yang tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan sampai."

"…dengan sedikit mencolok," Mochida menghela nafas dan tampak berjalan mendekati Dino yang ada disana menyambut Tsuna. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan mereka, tampak sebuah Limo bergerak mendekat.

"Wow, apakah ada artis yang akan pergi?"

"Ataukah ada petinggi yang akan datang?"

"Kuharap aku bisa sebentar saja menaikinya…"

Dan beberapa orang siswa siswi tampak bergumam sebelum Alesandro keluar dan membukakan pintu Limo untuk Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Dino yang tampak mengetahui Tsuna akan keluar segera berjalan ke dekat pintu membuat semua murid—kecuali Kyoko, Haru, dan Mochida bingung.

"Mochida-senpai, kukira kau ikut dengan Tsuna-kun," Kyoko tampak menatap sang kapten klub kendo itu yang menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku masih harus bersikap seperti pem_bully_ 'dame'-Tsuna bukan?" Kyoko tampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang, akan sangat aneh jika seorang Mochida Kensuke sampai tunduk pada seorang dame-Tsuna. Dan Tsuna mengerti akan itu—untuk merahasiakan statusnya dan juga Mochida, pada akhirnya Mochida setuju untuk tetap bersikap seperti pem_bully_ Tsuna.

"Bayangkan saja kalau aku datang bersama dengannya—apa yang dikatakan orang lain?"

"Hahi, tentu saja mereka akan curiga desu!"

"Begitulah—" dan Mochida melihat pintu Limo yang dibuka, dan Tsuna serta yang lainnya keluar membuat semua murid lagi-lagi selain mereka bertiga dan Dino tampak membulatkan matanya. Dan jika bisa, mungkin rahang mereka akan copot.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dame-Tsuna. Keluar dari mobil Limo?

"Ma—maafkan aku karena terlambat Dino-sensei…" Tsuna tampak menunduk, tidak ingin melihat reaksi semua teman-temannya itu yang tentu semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang dame-Tsuna lakukan didalam sana?"

"Kenapa ia naik Limo itu?"

"Tidak mungkin kalau ia mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa itu tanpa sebab bukan?"

Dan bisikan itu tampak terdengar oleh Tsuna yang tampak semakin gugup. Dan sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih kacau, Mochida tampak menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Bukankah karena pihak Vongola tidak ingin ada seorang yang cukup bodoh untuk membuat semua penerbangan ini terlambat? Dame-Tsuna pasti terlambat dan ia tidak akan bisa mencapai bandara tanpa diantarkan dengan cepat," semuanya menoleh pada Mochida—memikirkan alasan yang sedikit dipaksakan itu.

Namun—

"Benar juga, lagipula untuk apa lagi dame-Tsuna berada disana? Kau selalu membuat orang repot dame-Tsuna—kenapa kau sekalian tidak ikut saja?" Dan Tsuna tampak mencoba menghentikan Gokudera yang sudah mengeluarkan dinamit.

"Maa, kalau Tsuna tidak ikut tentu saja aku juga tidak akan ikut," Yamamoto tampak tersenyum manis—terlalu manis hingga selain para siswa, tampak bergidik ngeri karena itu bukanlah senyuman ramahnya.

"Baik-baik, sebelum terlambat bagaimana kalau kita segera berangkat?"

"Sensei, dimana tiket kita?" Dino menoleh pada Osamu yang tampak menanyakan hal yang menurut Dino cukup bodoh.

"Tiket? Untuk apa?"

**.**

"Jet pribadi?!"

Semua orang menganga saat melihat sebuah jet—atau mungkin bisa dikatakan pesawat dilihat dari ukuran—pribadi dengan lambang Vongola terukir dengan cat emas di body pesawat berwarna putih.

"Tentu, dan oh—Rokudo-kun akhirnya kau datang juga," Tsuna tampak terkejut saat Dino menoleh padanya—atau lebih tepatnya pada belakang Tsuna. Sebelum merespon, tangan dengan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam itu sudah memeluknya.

"Kufufu~ tentu saja SENSEI, aku tidak mungkin tertinggal dengan acara menarik ini," dan beberapa murid yang terdaftar dalam FCnya tampak ber'kyaaa' ria dan dengan narsisnya Mukuro tampak tersenyum dan menyapa mereka.

"M—Mukuro…-s—senpai, kapan kau datang?" Tsuna tampak menatap Mukuro dengan wajah memerah.

"Kufufu~ sejak tadi, kau terlalu gugup karena memperhatikan Dino-sensei Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro tampak tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berbisik di depan telinga Tsuna, "—atau, kau begitu merindukanku hingga kau melamun dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku?"

BLUSH!

Tsuna tampak menatap lantai yang saat itu lebih menarik daripada Mukuro. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah, membuat sang pemilik Mist Flame berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya didepan orang lain.

"Baiklah—"

"_Don Cavallone_," Dino menoleh pada seseorang berpakaian pilot—yang tentu akan mengemudikan pesawat itu, "pesawat sudah siap dan semua kru sudah ada di posisi masing-masing."

"Ah baiklah," Dino tampak tersenyum lebar dan menoleh pada para murid, "baiklah, semua sudah siap? Kalian bisa masuk dan menempati tempat duduk yang kalian inginkan."

"Hei, apakah kau dengar tadi pilot itu mengatakan nama sensei apa?"

"Huh, dan bagaimana pilot itu sampai mengenal sensei dengan baik?"

Beberapa siswi tampak membicarakan hal yang lewat begitu saja itu. Tsuna yang mendengar hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dan berdoa semoga kakak angkatnya itu juga tidak jadi korban Fangirl yang banyak terbentuk itu. Bagaimanapun, sosok Dino hanya dianggap sebagai guru bule yang ceroboh, dibalik kacamata yang menyembunyikan #uhukketampananuhuknya itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Dino adalah seorang boss mafia—atau dalam hal ini Cavallone sama seperti Vongola. Sebuah perusahaan multi talenta yang berada di peringkat tiga setelah Vongola… dan? Millefiore.

Semuanya tampak tidak menunggu untuk masuk bebarengan. Sementara Tsuna dan guardiannya, begitu juga dengan Kyoko dan Haru tampak datang belakangan. Saat Tsuna akan memasuki pesawat, sang pilot membungkuk hormat.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa membawa anda sekalian di pesawat ini _Primo_."

"A—ah tidak apa-apa," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah teman-temannya yang sepertinya cukup sibuk melihat interior mewah pesawat itu, "—uhm, terima kasih juga sudah melayani kami!"

Tsuna membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, anda benar-benar sangat baik _primo_. Semua orang sudah menunggu anda," dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan gugup kedalam pesawat. Sang pilot menutup pintu pesawat dan segera menuju ruangan kokpit.

Seluruh interior pesawat yang ada disana tampak seperti tempat duduk kelas satu. Dengan enam buah kursi berpasangan setiap baris, dengan masing-masing TV layar sentuh teknologi tinggi disetiap tempat duduk itu.

Tentu saja semua murid yang ada disana benar-benar kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah membayangkan kalau mereka akan melihat pesawat semewah itu.

"A—ano Mukuro…" Mukuro yang sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa tampak menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang tersenyum gugup, "se—sepertinya aku tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk…"

Mukuro menatap kearah sekeliling, dimana ia melihat Hayato duduk bersama dengan Yamamoto, lalu Hibari sendiri namun sepertinya mempersiapkan tempat duduk paling belakang di sampingnya untuk seseorang, lalu Ryouhei bersama dengan Hana, Kyoko dengan Haru, Chrome dengan Enma sedang berbincang. Dan tentu Mochida bersama dengan 'geng'nya.

"Kufufu~ tentu saja kau bisa duduk di sampingku Tsunayoshi," Mukuro tersenyum dan Tsuna membalas senyuman itu sebelum duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

[ Selamat datang pada penerbangan pribadi VX2701 disini saya kapten pilot Louis akan menemani anda selama perjalanan menuju ke Italia. Perjalanan akan ditempuh selama 6 jam lamanya, dengan suhu didarat dilaporkan 15 derajat celcius— ]

Beberapa dari murid tampak tidak mendengar dan sedang bersantai sendiri. Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?"

"Masih memikirkan apa yang kalian sembunyikan," Mukuro tampak sedikit tersentak namun mencoba untuk tetap berada dalam posisi tenang, "—aku tidak akan menanyakan apa kalau kalian memang tidak ingin mengatakannya, tetapi… kalau ada sesuatu yang kuanggap berbahaya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum kalian…"

Senyuman Tsuna saat itu terlihat manis, namun Mukuro tahu kalau itu TERLALU manis.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu saat ini bukan?" Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mukuro tampak menarik tangan Tsuna dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, "—sudah 1 bulan kita tidak bertemu, dan aku merindukanmu…"

Wajah Tsuna memerah saat mendengar perkataan Mukuro.

"Ka—kau tahu kalau semua orang ada disini bukan? Mereka bisa tahu—" Tsuna tidak menatap kearah Mukuro namun tidak menjauh saat Mukuro berada sangat dekat dengannya. Saat ia tidak awas, Mukuro menyelimuti dirinya, menutup kepala mereka dengan selimut berwarna cokelat yang ia ambil dari bawah kursi.

"Mereka tidak akan menyadarinya—" Tsuna menutup matanya erat dan wajahnya semakin memerah saat Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan sebuah kecupan di bibir tampak Tsuna rasakan, awalnya ringan namun semakin dalam hingga ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

"—aku hanya ingin menikmati Tsunayoshi_ku_ sendirian. Untuk saat ini…"

Dan Tsuna tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat Mukuro mencium bibirnya lagi dan membungkamnya.

**[ To Be Continue ]**

Etto…

Jadi di bahasa indo belum ada yang bener-bener bikin ffic tentang study tour dan semacamnya dari Tsuna yang pokoknya kaya gini. Adapun itu belum dilanjutin, jadilah saya ga tahan buat bikin ini.

Dan yaaa, walaupun saya bikin ffic Pairing OC sebelum ini tapi saya juga suka pairing Shounen Ai seperti D18, 6927, apalagi 8059. Dan disinilah saya bikin tiga pairing itu ^^

Good!Mochida? Salahkan **D18DinoHibaD18 **dan sedikit dari author inggris yang mbuat ffic tentang Good!Mochida. Saya jadi suka nempetin salah satu anak buah Tsuna jadi peran 'pembully' yang bakal balik membully yang membully Tsuna.

Karena posisi Mochida jadi cukup mudah untuk membully mereka dari dekat.

Oke, ada pertanyaan atau ada yang bingung? Silahkan Review ^^


End file.
